Todo aquello que nunca nos contaron
by Gaby Sara
Summary: Poco a poco más secretos van salierndo a la luz.
1. Chapter 1

**Vale, puede que los derechos de autor no sean míos, pero este personaje en concreto es creación única y exclusivamente mía.**

* * *

**Prologo**

Ella no solía madrugar era lo que menos le gustaba en el mundo, pero tenía que volver a sus orígenes, ha donde ella nació, donde ella podría a ver vivido si no hubiesen asesinado a sus padres. Tenía secretos por descubrir de la familia que ella desconocía, hasta hace muy pocos años. La poca gente que la ve pasar la miran extrañados preguntándose quién será ella, va distraída nunca antes había estado allí, el Callejón Diagon, va tan distraída que no de da cuenta de que choca con una chica pelirroja que va con su novio, la miran extrañados hay algo en ella que les resulta familiar. Ella rubia de nacimiento, lleva el pelo suelto con un lazo negro por detrás, ella los observa con unos grandes ojos azul grisáceo, ella se disculpa por haber sido tan torpe, se gira y sigue su camino. Le da tiempo a escuchar a aquella pareja cuchichear sobre ella.

Llego a un pequeño bar, parte de herencia que le había dejado su madre antes de morir ella. Entra en el pequeño local, huele a cerrado y hay mucho polvo, pero son cosas sin importancia un par de toquecitos de magia por allí y por allá el local estará como nuevo.

Pasadas un par de horas el pequeño local esta como nuevo o al menos mejor de lo que estaba antes, empieza a colocar las mesas que encontró en la parte de atrás del local, empieza a pintarlo, cambia el sombrío color verde del que era hace unos año ese local, y lo pinta en tonos morados. Las ventanas están tapadas con papel de periódico, aunque no del todo, ya que descubre a un par de niños, de no más de siete años mirando a ver que se va a construir en ese local.

Sigue sacando cosas de detrás del local, encuentra un par de libros, utensilios de cocina y alguna que otra arañita. Encuentra otra cosa que llama su atención, no parece algo muy valioso, pero para ella lo es, es una vieja fotografía, en la que se ve a un niño y a una niña sonriendo a la cámara .El niño tiene el pelo corto y tiene una expresión entre seria y contenta, la niña en cambio esta sonriendo a la cámara tiene el pelo recogido en dos trenzas atadas con unos lacitos .El debe tener unos diez años y ella no más de seis.

Mira conmovida la foto, sabe que la niña era su madre y que el niño su tío, al que no conocía, pero pronto sabría de él.

Ella había vuelto para saber más de su vida, de su vida de verdad, no la que había estado viviendo tantos años, ajena a lo que pasaba hay, en el lugar en el que ella nació.

Ella había vuelto para saber la verdad de ella misma, Cristina Ricci.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado ,va a ser mi primer long fic, así que espero que os guste**

**Acerca de Cristina Ricci, ese no es su verdadero apellido (por si no lo relacionabais a la historia).Ella ha vuelto para buscar a parte de la familia que le queda viva, pero contare más en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Dejen reviews,para saber si os gusta o no**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autora. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, bueno en realidad hay dos que sí. Pero el resto es creación de J.**

**Capitulo 1**

**¿Quién es Cristina Ricci?**

Aquella parecía una mañana igual que las otras ,el pequeño y nuevo local abría por primera vez en muchos años, de la entrada colgaba un pequeño y estilizado gato negro de madera ,los pasteles salían del horno al igual que el resto de dulces que se preparaban en ese mismo local ahora llamado "El Gato Negro". Abre por fin, la mañana es tranquila entra un chico pelirrojo que le compra una magdalena de café y poca más clientela.

* * *

A esa misma hora en la habitación de un pequeño piso, se empieza a despertar una joven pareja, ella es más rápida acostumbrada a madrugar, el tarda algo má levantan y bajan a la cocina a desayunar algo, ella pone a hervir agua y prepara dos tazas para el café.

-¡Que vas a querer desayunar!-grita ella desde la cocina

¡Tostadas con mermelada!-grita él desde la habitación

-¡No queda mantequilla!-se escucha desde la cocina

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunta el extrañado entrando en la cocina—Oye Hermione, lo de dormir poco te afecta bastante-

-¿Qué? ¿Porque lo dices? contesta Hermione

Ron se rey al poco rato ella también, desayunan tranquilos unas tostadas con mermelada y café. Se despiden con un apasionado beso, no volverán a verse hasta tarde por la noche.

* * *

-Con cuidado está caliente-dice Cristina Ricci, a una joven a la que le acaba de servir un café con leche, el primer día de su local no le ha ido nada mal, mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Poco después entra una chica pelirroja, la reconoce, es con la que choco el día que llego.

-Te ha quedado mono el local, pensé que estaba abandonado-comenta Ginny Weasley al acercarse a la barra

-Estuvo cerrado mucho tiempo, perteneció a mi madre, pero cuando ella murió me lo dejo en herencia-dijo ella triste, pero oculta su tristeza bajo una falsa sonrisa. Lleva haciéndolo años, siempre que algo la molestaba lo ocultaba bajo una falsa sonrisa, para no decepcionar a nadie.

-Bueno, ¿vas a tomar algo?-pregunta ella, con una voz más grave de lo que esperaba.

-Si, un café con leche y una de estas magdalenas rojas ¿De qué son?-pregunta Ginny, noto su falsa sonrisa y eso la ofende un poco.

-Son de cereza-responde Cristina-las hago yo misma, me enseño mi abuela-miente, en realidad nunca conoció a su abuela, en realidad a nadie de su familia de sangre, aunque sí que es cierto que la que la enseño a cocinar fue la señora que la crio, ella siempre la había querido.

-Una pregunta, ¿Cuál era el antiguo nombre del local?-curioseo Ginny.

-La serpiente blanca, o algo por el estilo-dijo, sin darle mucha importancia.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos se dio media vuelta y salió del pequeño local, Cristina sorprendida vio como se marchaba, preguntándose que había hecho mal.

Hermione salió pronto del trabajo ese dia, fue ha comprar algo de comida en un pequeño supermercado muggle, llego a casa y guardo toda la compra, se cambio la ropa y comió algo rápido. Termino unos informes y salió a fuera a pasear. Poco después se percato del nuevo local, entro, había poca gente, observo a la alegre camarera, y se acerco a ella. Ella le saludo alegre, intentaba ser alegre con los clientes.

-¿De qué son los granizados que tienes detrás de ti?-pregunto Hermione, no solía tomar muchos granizados, pero el día era caluroso, y tenían buena pinta.

-¿Cómo has sabido que eran granizados?-dijo Cristina.

-Es obvio ¿no?, todo el mundo sabe que son granizados-respondió ella, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Pero se equivocaba.

-No sé, es que los magos no suelen saber que es granizado, me lo preguntan mucho-respondió ella divertida.

-¿Eres hija de muggles?-pregunto Hermione, acababa de recordar que los magos no conocen del todo bien los granizados.

-No, pero mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña, y me crie con una familia de magos, pero vivíamos en la zona muggle de Nueva York -dijo ella, tenía una mirada triste y asustada al recordar todo lo que hay paso

-Un momento, ¿has ido a la Escuela de Magia Americana?-dijo sorprendida Hermione.

-Si, pero creo que es mejor Hogwarts, no he estado nunca pero la Señora Ricci, la señora con la que me crie, si que fue y me conto que era mejor Hogwarts-explico ella con alegría, le gustaba hablar de la señora Ricci, la había acogido en su casa cuando ella era pequeña, primero había vivido, con la hija de esta, pero en esa casa lo pasaba muy mal, por eso un día la mandaron a vivir con la señora Ricci, y desde entonces la considero una más de la familia, en realidad siempre lo había hecho.

-He oído que la escuela Americana es muy buena- comento Hermione, al ver que Cristina, tenía una mirada triste.

-Y lo es, Por cierto me llamo Cristina Ricci- dijo alegre, volvía a estar alegre

-Yo soy Hermione Granger, encantada de conocerte, no sabía que esto era un local, siempre lo vi cerrado y no sabia que detrás de toda esa madera había un local-dijo ella mientras miraba el bar.

-La verdad es que era de mi madre, pero cuando ella murió quedo abandonado, cuando lo estaba limpiando salieron muchos bichos, quizás demasiados-explico-pero no te alarmes ya los he quitado todos-se apresuro en añadir, al ver la cara de preocupación que ponía Hermione. Lo cierto es que no estaba del todo segura, es cierto que había aniquilado a muchas arañas, cucarachas y demás bichos, y había arreglado bastante el local, ahora era más luminoso de lo que era antes. Había limpiado hasta la saciedad durante una semana (con gran ayuda de la magia).

-¿Me podrías hacer un gran favor?-pregunto Cristina, no estaba segura de si iba a ayudarla, pero por intentar, no perderá nada.

-Si, claro lo que quieras-empieza a caerle bien esa chica es maja y no parece peligrosa-pero que quede claro, no mato ha nadie-las dos chicas rieron durante un rato, cuando volvieron a la normalidad, Cristina le conto lo que ella necesitaba, temerosa de que ella no aceptase.

-¿Me podrías ayudar a mis tíos?, es lo único que me queda de familia- comento Cristina con lagrimas en los ojos, pero se las seco antes de que Hermione lo notase.

-Si claro, que si-dijo ella observo a su nueva amiga con extrañeza, no es el típico favor que se suele pedir a una persona que acabas de conocer.-Pero me tendrás que dar algún nombre-explica.

-Si claro pero solo se el apellido ¿crees que servirá?-pregunto ella, cada vez estaba más nerviosa, pronto conocería a ese que traiciono a su madre.

-Pues si-contesto Hermione-con eso supongo que servirá-

-solo sé que el apellido de mi tío era Malfoy.

* * *

**Nota de la autora.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, el primer capítulo de esta historia, sorprenderá un poco que desvele uno de los grandes secretos en mitad de la historia, pero hay más y secretos y más peligrosos…**

**PS: Dejen reviews**


End file.
